Five-Headed Dragon
| romaji_name = Faibu Goddo Doragon | trans_name = Five God Dragon | alt_name = F.G.D. | ja_alt_name = Ｆ・Ｇ・Ｄ－ファイブ・ゴッド・ドラゴン－ | ja_alt_romaji = F・G・D -Faibu Goddo Doragon- | ja_alt_trans = F・G・D -Five God Dragon- | wc6_name = F.G.D. | ygo_name = F.G.D. | rod_name = F.G.D. | tsc_name = F.G.D. | gx02_name = F.G.D. | image = FiveHeadedDragon-MIL1-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 12 | atk = 5000 | def = 5000 | passcode = 99267150 | materials = 5 Dragon-Type monsters | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous | vilore = 5 quái thú Rồng Phải được Triệu hồi Dung hợp, và không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách khác. Không thể bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu với các quái thú ÁM, THỔ, THỦY, HỎA, hoặc PHONG. | lore = 5 Dragon-Type monsters Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster. | fr_lore = 5 monstres de Type Dragon Uniquement Invocable par Fusion et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Non destructible au combat avec un monstre TÉNÈBRES, TERRE, EAU, FEU ou VENT. | de_lore = 5 Monster vom Typ Drache Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Kann nicht durch Kampf mit einem FINSTERNIS, ERDE, WASSER, FEUER oder WIND Monster zerstört werden. | it_lore = 5 mostri di Tipo Drago Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione, e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Non può essere distrutto in battaglia con un mostro OSCURITÀ, TERRA, ACQUA, FUOCO o VENTO. | pt_lore = 5 monstros do Tipo Dragão Deve ser Invocação-Fusão e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Não pode ser destruído em batalha contra um monstro de TREVAS, TERRA, ÁGUA, FOGO ou VENTO. | es_lore = 5 monstruos de Tipo Dragón Debe ser Invocado por Fusión, y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de otra forma. No puede ser destruido en batalla con un monstruo de OSCURIDAD, TIERRA, AGUA, FUEGO o VIENTO. | ja_lore = ドラゴン族モンスター×５ このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。①：このカードは闇・地・水・炎・風属性モンスターとの戦闘では破壊されない。 | ko_lore = 드래곤족 몬스터 x 5 이 카드는 융합 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드는 어둠 / 땅 / 물 / 화염 / 바람 속성 몬스터와의 전투로는 파괴되지 않는다. | rod_lore = Divine Effect Monster A divine dragon of great power and five huge heads. It has the power to destroy every card on the foe's field. | tsc_lore = Divine Normal Monster A gargantuan dragon with five heads that is simply invincible. It is formed by the fusion of five strong dragons. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Dragon Drive (Ultra Rare) | wc6_sets = Dragon Collection All FusionMonsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | tsc_dc = 169 | tsc_number = 889 | wc6_dp = 5200 | supports = Dragon | anti-supports = * DARK * EARTH * WATER * FIRE * WIND | summoning = * 5 Fusion Materials * Requires Type specific Fusion Materials * Nomi | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | database_id = 5502 }}